Love of a Child
by noesugawa
Summary: une fiction qui a pour mélange tragédie, et romance, entre Regina (Melinda) une députée, et Robin (Richard) un mafieux, qui sont prêt à tout pour recommencer une nouvelle vie.
1. Synopsis

**Coucou,  
>Je tiens à vous remercier de suivre ma nouvelle fanfiction, qui sera tourner différemment, beaucoup plus dans le style d'une série télévisée, ou d'une part les chapitres sera remplacer par des épisodes. Et que chaque épisode sera couper en deux : une partie a - sera plongé dans le présent, et la partie b - concernera uniquement leur passé commun. La fiction sera accompagné de montage Outlaw Queen dédié uniquement pour "Love of a Child.<strong>

* * *

><p>L'amour. Il n'a pas d'âge, ni de visage. Et encore moins de frontière. Il est exactement comme nous. Je l'ai compris le jour de notre rencontre. Pourtant, tout nous opposait, nous dissociait, comme deux points éloignés, qui ne peuvent pas se rapprocher. Le destin en a pourtant décidé autrement. Car il a fait de nous des « âmes-sœurs ». Le vieil homme a donc eu raison, notre destinée, notre bonheur, notre chemin, a été longtemps écrit par les « étoiles ». Ces astres solaires que nous contemplons, avec beaucoup d'admiration, d'espoir concernant notre avenir, comme si on s'en remettait uniquement qu'à eux. Et pourtant beaucoup prétendent que ce sont seulement des légendes, des contes à dormir debout, ou même de l'espoir pour les malchanceux. Le ciel nous a toujours soutenu, et observait comme un fervent admirateur, espérant que nous trouverons notre « Happy Ending ». Il est même le symbole de notre amour, impénétrable, envahissant, puissant, et indispensable. Le mots qui m'a aidé, encouragé, et m'a redonner le sourire, c'est « Hope ! »<p>

* * *

><p>Love. It has no age, no face. And even less frontier. It's just like us. I understood it the day we met. Yet, everything opposed us, dissociated us, like two far away points, which can't get closer. Nevertheless, fate just decided it otherwise because it made us « Soulmates ». The old man was right, our fate, our hapiness, our life way has been written a long time by « stars ». These celestial bodies that we contemplate with admiration, with hope for our future, as if we just had handed everything into it. Yet many claim that these are only legends, fairy tales, or even hope for the unlucky. The sky has always supported us, watched us like fervent admirer, hoping we will find our Happy Ending. It's also our love's symbol, impenetrable, pervasive , powerful, and indispensable. The word which helped me, encouraged me, gave me smile again, it's « Hope ».<p>

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous apprécierez prochainement le premier épisode, et je ferai en sorte de répondre à toutes vos questions, concernant les personnages, ou le synopsis de "Love of a Child". <strong>


	2. Episode I - Retour au Source (Part A)

_Tu te demandais souvent comment vous en êtes arriver là ? Comment serez votre vie autrement ? Quel homme serais-tu devenu si elle n'aurait pas intercepter tes plans ? _

Il en ressort de la destinée, ou même des astres qui plombent le ciel, et qui nous montre à travers immensité de l'infini, le chemin que chacun doit parcourir afin de trouver notre vrai amour, notre âme sœur, comme il y en a qu'un au monde. Il est bon à chacun de nous de changer, pour que l'espoir reconnaît, comme l'éclosion d'une magnifique fleur, qui explose de toute sa splendeur. Lors de votre nouveau départ, commençait une nouvelle vie, un chemin plus beau, plus ensoleillé, entourait de champ fleuri, par un temps saisonnier. Ce changement a commencé, quand Melinda a ressenti les premiers symptômes, d'une culminante grossesse, qui allait prochainement vous apporter un immense bonheur. Pour cela il était important, de donner un nom à cet être, à ce nourrisson, qui évoluait progressivement à l'intérieur de l'ancienne député.

**Il faudrait penser à lui donner un nom**, pensa Melinda, au nom qu'elle pourrait donner à son enfant.

**Il est vrai qu'à ce stade de la grossesse, cela devient même urgent, de donner un nom à notre enfant**, avouais-tu, en répondant à ce que venait de dire la futur mère de votre enfant.

Tu viens à ce moment donné, t'approcher de l'écran ou on pouvait apercevoir une échographie d'un bébé de sept mois. Qui était déjà en formation dans son ventre, qu'elle caressa d'une main douce, et légère pour qu'il ressente à travers sa main tout son amour, son impatience, et son admiration. Ils vous tardaient temps qu'ils viennent interrompre votre train train habituel, pour mettre de la gaieté, et des moments imprévu, quand le bébé vous ordonnera de suivre son rythme d'adaptation, dans ce monde d'embûche, de malheur, et de désespoir. La première échographie, que tu avais manqué par manque de temps avec ton nouveau travail, qui était peut-être beaucoup moins passionnant, et dynamique que le précédent, cependant il te donnait quand même beaucoup moins d'ennui, et quand même une paye raisonnable ce qu'on te demandait. Là tu viens t'exprimer sur l'échographie, qui selon toi lui ressembler étrangement. La même forme crânienne. La même gestuelle dans sa position de l'échographie. Il était pour toi comme un signe, que le destin essayait de vous transmettre, pour montrer que cet enfant représentait « l'espoir » :

**Il y a déjà des ressemblances**, expliques-tu, avec enthousiasme, en venant l'éclaircir sur ton raisonnement, **N'as-tu pas remarquer, qu'elle a déjà ton visage, tes mimiques**, exprimes-tu, en affichant un immense sourire qui montrait ta dentition, **Il est donc à toi de choisir le nom de notre enfant, pourquoi ne porterait-elle pas un nom d'une personne qui t'es proche, Melinda ?** Questionnes-tu, en lui proposant une idée, de comment trouver un nom qui conviendrait à un enfant.

_Tu tiens vraiment à ce que j'ai ce privilège, Richard ?_ Demanda-t-elle, en sachant que le nom pourrait peut-être enchaîner une dispute conjugale, pour uniquement un désaccord. _Bien dans ce cas, si tu en vois aucun inconvénient, notre enfant portera le nom arrière-grand-mère Hannah. Cette femme a tenue une grande place dans mon cœur. J'aimerai lui faire honneur, en remettant son prénom à notre enfant_, explique-t-elle sur la raison qui la pousse à choisir ce prénom.

**Il en sera donc ainsi, notre enfant se nommera à présent Hannah Regina Wilson**, annonçais-tu fièrement, le nom de ton enfant.


	3. Episode I - La Mission (Part B)

Il y a un début, un commencement, quand ton nom, se retrouve parmi un des centaines de dossier, du procureur pour avoir tenter de nuire au député qui était chargée d'une affaire beaucoup trop dangereuse, beaucoup trop personnel, pour qu'ils puissent fermer simplement les yeux. Sachant que cela impliquait du monde dans une enquête, qui relèverait beaucoup de mystère, sur un point capitale qui plongeait le monde, dans une guerre incontournable, voir un conflit monumentale, concernant deux opposants particulièrement sanglants, et dangereux.

Le nom du dossier « _La Parade_ » Ils ont appelé, nommé ça une parade, en référence, aux nombreuses, voir multiples attaques, qui rugissement aux bombardements des armes, ouvrant le feu sur tout ce qui bougent, même aux personnes innocentes. Le feu représente une grande parade, ou beaucoup de monde défile comme dans un immense spectacle sanglant, seulement il y a beaucoup plus de morts, que de personnes qui admirent ce cauchemar, comme si la seule solution au problème, c'était encore de tuer quelqu'un. Là, maintenant, Tony avait demandé exécution, la condamnation, aux députés qui prenaient en compte, voir demander qu'on se charge de ce problème, mettant en disposition beaucoup trop de personnes. Elle croyait qu'elle pourrait, retarder, stopper quelque chose qui datent de longtemps, et qui est remonté justement en ouvrant quelques pages d'un dossier encore inachevé, qu'elle venait d'entamer pour pouvoir le classer officiellement, pour donner une protection a tout le monde. Qu'aucune fuite, des médias, ou même ailleurs, puissent donner un semblant de retour à un combat qui durent depuis trop longtemps.

Les ordres ont été donnés, ils t'ont appelé dernièrement, cet homme qui semblait être ton supérieur, avait l'air mécontent, en apprenant qu'elle comptait de nouveau se préoccuper d'une affaire, qui ne la concernait absolument pas. Et qui devrait toucher aucune personne, uniquement vous, la mafia américaine, à moins de mourir sous les mains d'un homme, pour avoir commis irréparable, essayer de semer un conflit beaucoup plus grand. Le son de cet homme raisonnait, comme dans un vieux film de mafieux, avec un faux accent italien pour donner vraiment impression qu'il comptait buter quelqu'un :

« **Emmenez-moi le !** » ordonnais-t-il, aux deux hommes d'un ton sec, et quelque peu malsain.

Ils s'empressèrent de parcourir l'entrepôt, pour pouvoir te retrouver quelque part, et te conduire rapidement devant Tony qui commençait seulement à s'impatienter, en tapotant du pied, bruyamment. L'un deux bougea légèrement le visage, un signe pour montrer qu'il t'aperçut, accompagné de deux charmantes femmes, a qui tu partageais une discutions, une conversation, concernant ton occupation du moment, comme quoi cela avait beaucoup d'avantage, comme d'inconvénients, en oubliant même de citer le nombre incroyable, surprenant, de danger que tu courrais actuellement. Ils te prennent chacun part un bras, comme par leur ancienne habitude, pour te montrer qu'on a pas vraiment le temps de parler, ou même de marcher, que cela devait sûrement être important, pour qu'on te porte comme un hors-là-lois, quand on veut éjecter de quelque part. Les deux viennent à ce moment te déposer devant Tony qui d'un mouvement, craqua chaque os de sa main droite, pour recommencer à sa main gauche, avant de prendre un ton vraiment inquiétant :

« _Je vais te confier une mission, petit._ » souligne-t-il, pour montrer son prochain devoir.

« **Qu'en est-il, Tony ? **» osais-tu demander, en gardant son regard encré sur cet homme effrayant.

« _Je veux que tu me débarrasses de cette femme.._ » prescrit-il, en pointant du doigt une photographie sur le mur. « _Elle s'immisce trop là dans ce qui ne la concerne pas._ » grommela-t-il, avant de demander d'un signe de main qu'on lui apporte les documents concernant la député. « _Ecoute bien, tu obtiendras dans ces documents toutes les informations dont tu auras besoin, d'accord ! Tu as deux mois pour t'occuper de cette garce ! Je compte sur toi ! _» te prévient-il, en te remettant le dossier complet.

«** Je ne vous décevrai pas. **» acquiesçais-tu, en repartant pour accomplir ton importante mission.


End file.
